


The Crow

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: 一个关于毁灭的故事。
Relationships: Nullifier Political Party US/Whig Political Party US (Anthropomorphic)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the parties:
> 
> Nullifier：弗格斯·海恩
> 
> Whig/National Republican：奥利弗特·克莱
> 
> Democrats：埃德温·杰斐逊

弗格斯乘坐马车前往查尔斯顿边境时，不经意掀开帘子看向窗外，他正准备前往华盛顿。留恋让不舍与离别的苦涩装满他纤细柔弱的心灵，尽管他往往沉浸在忧郁悲伤的情绪中。

这是1833年，他正在少年的年纪。

他没离开过南卡罗来纳，这一次也是偶然。他远眺窗外，广阔的原野走到尽头，低洼的地势下长着一片榕树，艳阳下泛着微光，里面是一泓湖水，流露出可爱的松石绿色。他想起了他的家，屋后是手植的枫香树林，春天时是松石般的绿色，秋天枝头的树叶便染上火红。儿时他被锁在卧室里学拉丁文，烦闷之际观察屋外的风景是最大的乐趣，他对这片土地的依赖便是从那时起的，就像他对他黑色斗篷的依恋一样。

弗格斯出生后，还是小婴儿时便被用斗篷包裹，而后他的监护人发现他患上怪疾：他害怕接近他人，只有将身躯埋在斗篷下才会缓解，于是斗篷变得像他身躯的一部分而不是外在的衣物般。

他的怪癖是令人惊愕的，那年他的监护人，也就是卡尔霍恩议员，在打败南卡罗来纳州政府统一党势力后带他参加州权派的集会，这是他第一次出现在公众视野里，卡尔霍恩先是惊愕，而后感到不安。那天弗格斯穿着黑色的礼服，袖口别着暗金色的纽扣，平日散开的黑发被深绿色发绳束起，白皙的脸上拂过几缕鬓发，脸颊透出淡淡的红色，眉宇微皱，黑色的眸子流露出令人爱抚的忧郁。人们低声议论，咄咄逼人的州权派竟是如此俊美柔弱的少年。对外在的赞美弗格斯却视而不见，好似无意地避开他人的视线，将稚气的面庞躲起。

那天的事留在了卡尔霍恩的记忆里，他无法言喻心里掠过的疑虑，不安如鬼魂般萦绕在他的心底。

马车临近湖边停下，弗格斯吩咐车夫说，他还想再看看南卡罗来纳的风景。他起身走下马车，挽起袖子，白皙的手轻拂碧绿的湖水，寒冷从指尖融入他的躯体，自然是如此神圣梦幻的存在，能在无聊的人生里带来无上美丽的瑰宝，他的欢喜，忧郁，焦躁都化作泥土的清香，碧湖上散落的花瓣。

而弗格斯自幼便被打上所谓“叛国”的印记，像荆棘优雅地扎在国家流血的伤口上，他人感叹他惹人怜爱的外表，又极力回避以免招惹麻烦。这使他接触的恶意胜于善意，他决心蓄长乌黑的头发，不再束起。

纯洁的湖水能洗去他的不洁吗？他这样想，但他知道与自然相处时是喜悦的。蜿蜒的榕树枝条，倒伏的青草，平静的湖面如祖母绿宝石嵌入大地，仿佛沉睡着窥探世间的永恒生命，纯净如白纸一般不容玷污。

车夫远远看着他，这静谧安详的美丽，每一个瞬间都是清澈宁静的，或许他一生都难以听到这样的森林的涛声。接着他注意到一个黑点，静静的躺在近岸的湖水里，像墨滴入清水，晕染污浊了整个画面，弗格斯却走近捧起它，将它放在手上。

那是一只死去的乌鸦，黑色瞳孔睁大着，鲜血从张开的喙中流出，沾在湿漉漉的漆黑羽毛上，弥漫着令人恶心的死亡的腐朽，猩红色的坏血也沾染上弗格斯的双手。车夫让弗格斯扔掉它，随便什么地方，以免沾上恶臭的气味，而死鸦的出现破坏了他们行程的心情，像预示着不详与不安定。

“以利亚藏身于基立时，乌鸦便接受神意叼去肉与饼使他得以存活。*”弗格斯轻声说，言语里带着稚气，“我想，或许它是飞翔时撞上了树干，不慎落水而死，但它不是丑陋的，它也是我所热爱的这里的一部分。”

他提议离开之前找个地方让它安息，车夫见说不过他，便接受了。榕树林里有一片空旷的草地，弗格斯捧着它的身体，将它放入坑中盖上泥土，它便魂归自然了，在南卡罗来纳闭上它的眼睛。

“我在你的身上看到了慈爱的神”，车夫对他说。

回到马车后，一个怪异的想法出现在弗格斯脑海里，乌鸦喜爱死亡与腐败的气息，便是意味不幸与苦难，人不吃腐肉，拥有独特的人性后便与群兽分离了。人与神相较，又和乌鸦与人相较有什么差别？诺亚放出第一只乌鸦后，欲望促使它违背了诺言*，人与乌鸦一样，都困于欲望之中。

他从口袋中整理出几封信，著名分别是埃德温•杰斐逊与奥利弗特•克莱，这两位都是年长于他的政党。1828年关税争论时，奥利弗特的贸易保护主义使他失去了南部的选票，埃德温闪烁其词，但他坚定保持联邦统一立场，执政党的身份对弗格斯危害更大，他们都与弗格斯立场相左。

他打开了埃德温•杰斐逊的信，书墨的味道还残留在纸间。

致亲爱的海恩先生：

感谢您的信，您在信件里表明了自己的政治立场与看法。

您在信里说“ ‘我们美利坚合众国的人民’应该准确为‘我们美利坚合众国各州的人民’，联邦应基于各州而存在，各州则基于各州的人民而存在”*，但我国的局面…混乱的金融、萧条的商业和濒临崩溃的信用让我们不得不建立我们的联邦，人们选择了联邦，即是授权于联邦政府。

而您的行为…无非是在引导我们兄弟相争，将人民的鲜血洒在你我深爱的土地。

在您身上我看到的不是一个拥有道德人性的人，而是一个残暴的神，用自己的力量去奴役而不是造福于人，对您影响深刻的不是南部而是马基雅维利*。大概可以说，您的一切努力都终将化为泡影，您所想依靠的“埃德温•杰斐逊”已经死去。看到这里，我，埃德温•杰斐逊已与您划清界线。

埃德温•杰斐逊

1833年于华盛顿

他撕碎信，想象着是在撕碎埃德温的皮肤。弗格斯确信，这次前往华盛顿的旅途对埃德温而言无非是种挑衅行为。他前去的理由是与埃德温•杰斐逊先生谈判1828年关税的事，关税问题贪婪地吸取南卡罗来纳的生命，而他所追求的，所热爱的，作他儿时摇篮的美丽将会因此陨碎。

他想到那只乌鸦，弗格斯什么也没说，泪水淌过秀气的脸，黑色的斗篷沉甸甸压在身上。天阴下来，下起绵绵细雨，碧绿在窗外淡去，风声在耳边呼啸，他将要离开南卡罗来纳，去往陌生的他乡了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗格斯在华盛顿出席了一场名义上的民主党宴会，实际上是为了调和矛盾，却遭遇到了埃德温对他的生命威胁，危机之际奥利弗特出面调和了矛盾，挽救了弗格斯的生命，弗格斯也开始动摇自己尖锐的感情，一夜难眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nullifier：弗格斯·海恩
> 
> National Republican：奥利弗特·克莱
> 
> Democrats：埃德温·杰斐逊

来自查尔斯顿的信件躺在桌上，让看似和平安详的世界抹上焦虑的不安。弗格斯明白现在的情况：州权派与统一派在查尔斯顿国王大街对峙已久。他默不作声，落入苦思冥想，狂风拍打屋外的树叶，艳阳下露出可怕的神经质般的光芒。凝重紧张的气息从弗格斯的心里泄出，抹去整个宅邸的声音。  
弗格斯不情愿地脱下陪伴自己的黑色斗篷，换上礼服，胸口别着金色的棕榈树徽章*，没有把头发束起。  
宴会里他以不符年龄的动作应对宾客，故作镇定捏着盛着淡黄色苹果酒的酒杯，弗格斯不习惯与酒精接触，在耳垂与脸庞留下淡淡的绯红，发红的嘴唇吐着湿热的气息，黑色的长发刚盖过耳朵，遮掩下露出被湿润的黑色瞳孔。伴他前来的议员吞没在人群中，留他孤身一人在宴会的角落，他抬起头，一个黑色卷发的男人的身影出现在眼前，碧蓝的眼睛与他四目相对。  
“我是埃德温·杰斐逊。”蓝色眼睛的男人对他说。  
弗格斯留下一阵急促的咳嗽，激烈地注视埃德温，他的目光像点燃毁灭的烈火般炽热，仿佛在灼烧埃德温的身躯，透过亮丽的黑色看到查尔斯顿扑天的大火与街道上的人群，无以言语的灵魂上的狂暴与压迫在旷野中奔驰，在凝固的空气里施加精神的压迫，这都出自一个少年的目光，扭曲的恨意无声地传达。在雾状的昏暗黄色灯光下，两个政党心灵上的冲突露出锐利的端倪。  
“我此行是为了与您商讨关税问题，尽管在此之前您已把我逐出民主党。”弗格斯说，“您给我发了邀请函，您也知道，卡尔霍恩先生现在还是我们国家的副总统。”  
“自战争以来，我们的国家便负债累累。”埃德温说，“海恩先生，我们都是美利坚的公民，南卡罗来纳是其中一个值得令我们骄傲的州，但国会法案废止条例与联邦的存在不相容，与宪法的文字相抵触，与宪法的精神不相符，与成立之初的伟大目标相违背。*”  
“杰斐逊先生，我们都是南方人。”弗格斯说，“南部的过去是遍地硕果与累累棉花的，流着奶与蜜的土地，牵动整个国家的命脉。而我现在走在南卡罗来纳的土地上，看到的是冰冷与萧条，无数财富埋葬在苍白的墓穴里。若是您能如愿与我协议，或许不至于走到现在这一步。”  
他向埃德温举杯道：  
“敬联邦，更敬我们的自由”  
“您或许不明白现在的情况。”埃德温露出戏谑的表情，在弗格斯眼中变得如此憎恶可恨，但埃德温喜欢这种目光，这种濒临破裂的冷峻场面里如飞蛾扑火转瞬即逝的无力怨恨。埃德温从怀里掏出一把银制手枪，往弹夹里放入一颗弹丸，“您不知道的事情或许还有很多...在您与我对话之际，联邦军舰已到达查尔斯顿港。*您与您的党羽，将死于叛国罪。”  
埃德温将手枪抵在他额前，金属的冰冷刺透他的皮肤，他内心瞬间涌出无数夸张的话语，却像失去了声音，先前从未有过的死亡的恐惧遮住他的双眼，无边的黑暗里传来玻璃破碎的清脆声音，接着是女人的尖叫，而这像来自另一个世界的喧闹。  
一个声音撕裂了宁静的黑夜，既不是埃德温，也不是弗格斯自己的。  
“但是您也有不知道的事情，杰斐逊先生。众目睽睽下您的行为有点失礼。”  
他睁开眼睛，埃德温把手枪放下，未摆脱恐惧的人群躁动着，琥珀色眼睛的男人站在他们间，他认出那是奥利弗特•克莱。  
“正如您所说的，既然您也不想看到流血的场面，又何必用武力解决问题？”  
他将一封信交给埃德温，埃德温阅读时眉宇紧锁，狰狞地压抑自己的不甘与恨意，将银制手枪收入怀中，转身离去。  
“我希望下次您不要再干涉我的事情，妥协家先生。”  
奥利弗特牵着弗格斯离开现场时，弗格斯还未从恐惧的泥潭中挣脱，但他知道他活了下来，污脏的，黏液般的仇恨使自己如此狼狈，在模糊不定的未来的道路上前行。弗格斯感到什么东西破碎了，不由自主地紧握牵着的手，他希望自己的理智永远都是明亮的，却在一瞬间被狂热的感性染上心灵。  
事后他才明白，奥利弗特的出现并非偶然，军事法案颁布的同时，国家共和党人就在进行1833年关税法案的修订。或许是预料到事件的发生，奥利弗特是专程去见弗格斯的，他没有收到邀请函。  
弗格斯认识他...不如说是十分了解，他比弗格斯年长，维护“美国体系”的贸易保护主义，甚至是个废奴主义者。对他而言，他应是最厌恶弗格斯的一类人，弗格斯也应该厌恶他，他们如同极磁铁般难以靠近。  
奥利弗特叫来一辆马车，他们坐到车里。弗格斯尝试说什么，谈论死亡是正常的，和人们热衷于谈论爱情与政治一样。他问奥利弗特，那一刻若扣下扳机，他是否会失去生命。  
奥利弗特回答他：是的。  
“你是年幼的政党，与普通新生儿一般脆弱。”奥利弗特说，对弗格斯报以微笑，“一切新生的事物都是脆弱的，连神也是。”  
“我不明白。”弗格斯说，“我不明白您为什么要将我从枪口下救出，我的生命是肩负恶名的。”  
“不可否认您在悲剧的道路上行走过，但我在见到您后，没有感觉到您身上有半分污浊，却像天空般清澈明亮。”  
奥利弗特仿佛在告诉他除了政治外的价值，那个夜晚沉浸在喧闹后的寂静中，无以言喻的海潮在彼此间涌动，他们在寂静里将灵魂联系在一起，立下二人的约定。  
分别后弗格斯回到住所，桌上的苹果在无人发觉时腐烂了，发出恶臭的腐败的气味，弗格斯扔掉它们，而后站在窗边，他能看到树叶的摇曳，安详的新月，掠过窗边的小鸟，而看不到世界之下正如苹果一样在偷偷腐烂。  
他一夜未眠，无神的双眸盯着窗外，如死的痛苦与欢愉的幸福融合在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥利弗特和弗格斯以及米切尔签订了合约，成为政治上的合作关系。一天，弗格斯和米切尔坐在一起，弗格斯问米切尔一些关于人和神的问题，米切尔说他们是半人半神的产物。弗格斯开始正视自己对奥利弗特的感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nullifier：弗格斯·海恩
> 
> Whig/National Republican：奥利弗特·克莱
> 
> Anti-Masonic：米切尔·亚当斯
> 
> Democrats：埃德温·杰斐逊

你的头发变长了，我希望看到你扎起头发的样子，奥利弗特对弗格斯说。  
奥利弗特将弗格斯从枪口下救出后不久，便签下结盟的约定，与他们一起的还有一位叫米切尔·亚当斯的少年，和弗格斯年纪相仿。弗格斯在纸条上写下他给这个同盟起的名字，会议时小心翼翼地递给奥利弗特，奥利弗特接纳并将党名更为美国辉格党，距今已过去两年。*  
弗格斯做了个梦，他无法准确言喻虚无缥缈的梦境，也不知道是否该告诉奥利弗特。他梦到自己的身体化作一只浑身漆黑的乌鸦，在碧蓝的空中飞翔，本该是自由快乐的时刻，忽然一颗子弹穿过他柔软的胸膛，发出一声惨痛的，刺耳的悲鸣，随后从空中坠下，鲜红的血液沾满羽翼。当他从梦中苏醒，额上冒出的汗水打湿了枕巾，胸口残留着的疼痛像真的中弹了一样。  
奥利弗特天生的直觉仿佛感受到他内心的想法，微笑着问他在苦恼什么，弗格斯不敢告诉奥利弗特，故作无事发生，奥利弗特便不再追问下去。  
弗格斯坚信那只乌鸦是自己，连同那具被射中的遗骸也是。他想起两年前宴会上埃德温•杰斐逊意图枪杀他的场面，他在黑暗中内心挣扎的经历，却远不及这个梦给他的恐惧。  
尽管如此，不安依然留在他的心底。他害怕奥利弗特会因一场噩梦过分担心，事实上自己欠他的也太多了。他走到屋外，这时已经入秋，庭院种植的枫香树染上温暖的红色，枯黄的落叶飘落到肩上，秋意的寒冷缠绕他的身躯，不由得裹紧身上的衣物。  
米切尔坐在门前，不断翻动手中的书本，弗格斯便拖着一张椅子到他身边坐下。也或许是同龄人的缘故，除了奥利弗特外唯一与他关系较为亲密的人便是米切尔，米切尔仅比弗格斯大一个月，与他一样因对埃德温不满而站到奥利弗特这边，只是宗教信仰与其存在隔阂。他意识到弗格斯坐到他身边，合上书本佯装欣赏秋景，弗格斯注意到他看的书是《俄狄浦斯王》。  
米切尔知道弗格斯想把心里的不安告诉他，也清楚弗格斯内敛的个性不愿明说，他们凝望天空，炎夏的褪去给秋日带来几分忧郁，仿佛将过去一切美好的事物埋葬在金黄的落叶下。弗格斯含蓄的开口，但不想坦荡地抒发自己的忧愁，绕着弯子问米切尔：  
“两年前我在面对埃德温·杰斐逊的威胁时能坦然面对自己的死，而现在我开始变得恐惧。”  
米切尔低头看了看手中的书，书页泛起陈旧的暗黄色。他说：“最近我去参加神学班，与那里的人交流了不少关于生死的问题，也思考过很多次我们生命的本质是什么，后来我慢慢找到了一些头绪。  
“你应该看过希腊神话，希腊的神不是完美无缺的形象，他们有自己追求的荣誉与难填的欲望的沟壑，甚至有很多是由神与人诞下的。我们身为政党身上流淌着理性和利益的血，但我们作为人而言又流淌着欲望与感性的血。”  
“你是说我们是珀耳修斯或赫拉克勒斯吗？*”  
“你也可以那么理解。我们属于政党的那一半血是独立意识的，以意识形态为基础的，而我们属于人的那一半血是软弱的，容易被私欲和恶影响，它们都存在于我们的体内。放任任何一边都很危险，希腊的神祇因私欲引起很多惨烈的悲剧，也因维护神性造成大量无辜的伤亡。平衡体内的两种血液是我们诞生以来无法改变的命运，即使是神祇也没办法逃过命运的控制。  
“你之所以坦然面对杰斐逊的威胁，是你身上理性的，独立意识的血使你不畏生死，而你现在畏惧死亡，便是作为人而言的感性的血在作怪，因为你在世界上有留恋的东西，私欲占据了你心灵的一部分。当然我不觉得这是个坏事，因为无论是谁都无法摆脱环境与时代的影响。  
“但是，尽管我们身上有着独立于常人的精神，我们依然和所有凡俗的生命一样，必然是‘时间的牺牲品’，因为一切事物的德性必将朽败，也终将因德性的朽败而丧命。*”  
“所以我们的消亡是一个‘神性’衰败的过程。”弗格斯很少发表自己的见解，却言简意赅的点出讨论的重点。“我们都认为自己的独特改变着整个历史，事实上都不是由我们的意志进行的，我们都是历史和命运的产物。”  
“所以你可以站在旷野大胆的高喊：‘奥林波斯山上的命运女神啊！我接受你们无情的捉弄！’”  
他静静倾听米切尔的话语，露出无奈的微笑，一种奇妙的，动荡的暗潮在心里涌动，在灵魂深处生根发芽。或许他们都无法挣脱命运之神给予的束缚，弗格斯想，他唯一能做的仅仅是维持自身的完整，并尽可能避免悲剧的发生。他泛起一阵恶心的感觉，口腔里留着血腥的气息，像是回到那个怪诞的梦。  
当他走进屋内，桌上多了个小小的盒子，里面是一根松石绿色的发绳，一旁的纸条署名是奥利弗特•克莱。  
他感觉身体里的疼痛扩散开，这种痛苦却是如此的令人温暖的过程，像是秋日里露出暖阳，但那又是炽热的，灼伤肌肤的欲火。  
现在他可以毫不犹豫的确定一个事实：他爱着奥利弗特，从两年前的那个夜晚便开始了。


End file.
